


The Love of King Pudding

by Hikkikoumori



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, i’m sleep deprived and this is what i do instead of work, this fic wasn’t beta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkikoumori/pseuds/Hikkikoumori
Summary: King Pudding, as delicious as he was, often found himself lonesome. It was difficult to describe. Although he was a pudding, he longed for a companion. An acquaintance. Dare he ask of it… A queen.





	The Love of King Pudding

King Pudding, as delicious as he was, often found himself lonesome. It was difficult to describe. Although he was a pudding, he longed for a companion. An acquaintance. Dare he ask of it… A queen. 

While he wasn’t busy with kingly duties, he would often set out and look around for anyone who piqued his interest. No no, no ordinary pudding would do. King Pudding needed a companion he knew would remain loyal, caring, and gentle. He would offer her the same in return, of course. Though, looking out into a sea of puddings, his quest seemed less and less achievable. 

However! King Pudding was never one to give up! Surely his fated one was out there! 

King Pudding set out on a journey to find her the next day, and a perilous journey it was! A normal king would never do things like this, but King Pudding was no ordinary king. He was determined to find his beloved! 

Through a vast, flat desert he tread. While he preferred being refrigerated, if he must suffer these conditions for his queen, he would do it a thousand times over. 

Taming a mechanical beast and leading it around with a bread crumb was no easy task, but nonetheless, King Pudding succeeded! As he rode on the back of the whirring beast, he imagined a future with his beloved. Oh, how he knew she would enjoy this story. How brave she would think he was! 

He returned to the present as the beast stopped whirring. King Pudding jiggled the bread crumb but elicited no reaction. Oh dear. The beast died. King Pudding mourned the loss of his ally, but could not dwell on it for long. In its last breath, the beast had taken him to his next destination. An icy cold climate with tall, fluffy, dark grass. There were metal structures all about. An established kingdom, he recognized. Surely, here he would find his queen. 

He tread through the dark grass, looking up to the bright sun overhead. A kingdom such as this must be fairly wealthy! Money did not matter to King Pudding much, but his kingdom and his queen’s would certainly benefit from additional wealth. He approached two long metal rods. They connected to something up above, but it was too high to see. King Pudding was no coward! This must be a gateway to a castle! He gripped the rod with his gelatinous hands and shimmied up only to slide back down. Curse this pudgy body of his! He would just have to be extra careful. It seemed like there were rest bars every so often in the climb, thankfully. There was no rush, he would take his time. 

After six rests he finally finished the climb. A soft, fluffy plain rest under his feet. But where was his princess? He looked around and found no traces of anyone. Had he come all this way for nothing. Just as he was going to sulk, he heard a muffled cry.

“Heeeelp~!” 

Immediately he located the source of the cry. It was coming from underneath this large boulder! His queen was being crushed!! Mustering all the strength he carried in his pudding body, he crawled under the boulder and saw a fuzzy ear. His queen! King Pudding grabbed on, backing up as he gripped the ear, and tugged the poor soul out from under the boulder. He was met with a beautiful bunny. Her round, black eyes staring into his. Her red ribbon delicately framing her puffy cheeks. King Pudding was smitten immediately. He’d heard of her before… Lady Roppu-chan. 

King Pudding dropped to one knee and proposed to her right there, just as she was going to answer…

“Yotsuba-san! I told you to stay out of my room!”

“Eh? But I’m playing.”

“What are you doing with her?! She is not a toy! I-I mean… Ahem.  _ It _ is not a toy.” 

Iori wrestled Roppu-chan away from Tamaki (and King Pudding) and frowned, “How would you like it if I was playing with your things without permission?”

Tamaki shrugged, “I ‘unno.” Iori scowled and placed the doll back under his pillow. “And did you leave Musashi out in the hall? Nikaido-san has told you countless times to charge him if he dies!” 

“Crap! I gotta charge Musashi!” In his haste, Tamaki plopped King Pudding onto the floor and ran out of the room, leaving Iori by himself with the plush. Iori sighed and picked it up. 

He fished Roppu-chan out from under his pillow, placing her next to King Pudding. “And they lived happily ever after… How silly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sleep deprived y’all. i was drawing a banner icon for my tamaio server (check my twit for details ;)) nd i had this idea. i had to do it. please like it. 
> 
> twt @izumiiorin


End file.
